offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Skype Conversation Battle Episode 3: Questioning the Silent Sniper
This is episode 3 of Skype Conversation Battles. Events They all are quiet, until MarioStar asks Cdrom something, as Branden is sick of the quietness. MarioStar jokingly says they have to stay quiet until he loses his voice. Illus tries to get them all to not say a word until someone coughs which ruins it. MarioStar asks Cdrom what he would call a man who loses his voice, as Cdrom answers he would call him a mute. There's a slight misunderstanding when he answers from Enzo and MarioStar, but they resolve it. Illus wonders to MarioStar that old people in photographs must have a heart and soul, according to what he wants. Even so, wouldn't they want to talk to you, as well as being able to have a heart and soul. Illus shudders at the thought, as MarioStar tries to prove that wrong. Illus is angry, he doesn't want his fantasy of photos coming to life being ruined by fact. Enzo laughs at that, as MarioStar tries to ask Cdrom another question. Branden joins Illus's fantasy by saying if he had a picture of Ariana Grande would it come to life. Illus makes him happy as Cdrom says if a tree falls in a forest and no one's around to hear it, does a hipster buy the soundtrack, countering Illus's fantasies. MarioStar asks Cdrom if he came across a picture of someone he hated and it came to life, what would he do. (Branden says he'll shoot him) Cdrom then asks the group when do they start talking about Captain, which brings laughs out of everybody. Illus however, laughs sarcastically, finding the joke not funny. MarioStar asks what would he do if there was a picture of someone he liked and it came to life, what would he do. Branden says in a whisper his sister, as Illus starts laughing, and Cdrom gets mock-annoyed at Branden. Enzo then asks Branden what would he do if there was another person who said Ariana is ugly again, would he shoot them up like before. Illus tells them there are children watching, don't talk about killing each other, as Branden states all kids want to do now is play Call of Duty all day. Illus mentions a story where he and a friend were playing online against this young child playing the game shouting an unknown bad word as Illus and his friend wondered if that's the only word he knows. Illus wonders why parents let their kids play these games as Branden says they're dumb. Cdrom gets mad at Illus, saying he's putting the blame on CoD, as Branden says his 4-year-old cousin plays CoD. Illus admits some are good, but they don't understand why they play it because they are so immature to play it. Enzo tries to say something but fails, as promptly, Cdrom tells him to use his words properly. MarioStar asks Cdrom what he would do if he was actually sucked into CoD multiplayer, and what he would do in such a situation. Cdrom says he'd scream and shout because he might die. Branden sings a song about screaming and shouting as Cdrom joins in the song with him. Enzo remembers what he was going to say: if people become violent due to video games now, then what video games have we been playing for the past 35 years, because people have been violent by nature. Illus makes sense of this because we are all animals, animals are violent ans thus we are violent by nature as well. Illus then starts talking about salt and levels, making your emotions different by a salt level or something, which annoys Branden (because he hates biology), as MarioStar asks Cdrom another question: if he was in a helicopter and there was a guy holding a gift of epic porportions (something Cdrom wants, which is a wife) and another guy is holding a bunch of naked girls around him, which would Cdrom pick. Cdrom can't pick, because both options (getting a once in a lifetime picture or the girl of his dreams) are too good to him, and it's impossible to make the decision. Everyone starts laughing because MarioStar owned Cdrom, as after a small talk, Branden says the hot girl could be his sister, as Cdrom goes on about how he's trying to hold on to every insult he could say to Branden about how he treats his sister. Cdrom then just lets it out, that other brothers/sisters are protective of their siblings but Branden's just like "date my sister," not caring by any other means. Cdrom asks Branden how he's supposed to respond to it in good conscience, as he answers by saying "yes" to the question, as Cdrom wants to know what she thinks, Branden says no however. MarioStar still wants an answer, as Cdrom just picks the hot wife. Branden cheers because he thinks that because that is his sister, he and Cd are brothers. MarioStar asks Cdrom that if he was driving on the highway, going particularly nowhere, until suddenly 5 black cars showed up and came towards him, as they keep trying to ram into him, what would he do. Cdrom says he'd try to wake himself up from the dream of the game he's playing right now. Enzo mentions this, as Illus wonders who he's talking to, as there's no one else but them, as Enzo says the audience. as Illus questions what audience there is. They all go at him about what audience there is, causing Enzo to yell "DAMIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!" in a really high pitch. Cdrom doesn't know what fourth wall he's talking about, as MarioStar just goes on with the questions. Illus wonders who the random person with the static is (most likely Yoshimo) and why they just had it. Illus says a curse word as Enzo says they need to keep it PG as Illus states once again there is no audience, and even if there was an audience, they would know the words because they possibly say it too. Cdrom and Branden both rage as Enzo says it's getting out of hand, as Branden says not to make him give Enzo the chainsaw like he did in episode 5 of his shorts. Illus misunderstands, asking why he'd saw Enzo instead of giving it to him to own others. MarioStar asks Cdrom if some random guy walked in with a chainsaw, what would he say to the guy and himself. Cdrom says he'd ask him if he wanted to play Lollipop Chainsaw, as a few of them sing for a bit. MarioStar is confused as Cdrom tells him he loves the game, and it fit the situation, so why not. Cdrom mentions his favorite situation in the game, as MarioStar asks Cdrom yet another question. If Cdrom was in a desert and then out of nowhere, see a harmless jet fly by, and then see a black dot that's coming towards him but getting bigger and bigger, what would he do. Cdrom misunderstands, until MarioStar clarifies, and Cdroms answer is just a scream. Enzo asks him what if someone was coming after him with a chainsaw, as Cdrom answers with a scream from a thing he knows. Illus isn't liking the screaming, as it seems too random (he thinks it sounds like them getting eaten by dragons) as Branden sings after Illus says "radioactive." Enzo tries to get Cdrom to scream by sayings there's a black spider behind himwhich causes him to scream. Branden hugs everyone, as Illus doesn't want to be touched, as Branden hugs him anyway. MarioStar asks Cdrom what would happen if he was in a world where he was the only man on earth, as Illus and the others question why they aren't being asked these questions, as MarioStar cannot be bothered right at that moment. Branden tells Illus to eat a snicker after he gets worked up about MarioStar, as he gets really badly annoyed. MarioStar continues with his question, wondering how the events would be if YTR were the last people on earth. Cdrom says that still wouldn't be better, as the only girls in YTR are jailbait to him (both Fawn and Pinkolol are too young to be with Cdrom). Branden asks Illus a question as MarioStar tries to think of something as Illus and Cd go at each other with advertising-sounding comments. The static arrives, as Illus thinks it's Missingno., and tells it to get out. This causes laughter to spurt from everybody, as they all go confused. Branden asks Illus if he could kill someone and get away with it, who would it be, as Illus says Captain, because he doesn't know how to plan well, as Cdrom and Branden add to it that he never shuts up too. Cdrom, Illus and Branden all then have a brother argument, over who is the brother to each other. MarioStar tries to ask another question, as they all get annoyed again, as MarioStar asks Cd if he's playing a game as Cdrom tells him it's obvious because he's frustrated. Illus says it's probably because Captain keeps running away, as Branden acts random. Illus asks Enzo what version of Pokemon X and Y he's getting, as Enzo says both versions, as the static arrives, prompting Illus to tell it to get out. Illus wonders how Enzo can get both versions, as Enzo says he has a job, as Branden tries to say something but fails, which ends up in the others making fun of how he (Branden) said the word. Cdrom sarcastically insults it by saying people learn English all the time and it isn't hard. MarioStar asks Cd again, as Illus gets mad again, causing MarioStar to just ask them all the question. They are all walking down a street, as a helicopter comes down as a sniper misses the street goers (during this Cdrom is questioning this and his obsession with helicopters, Illus says he's played too much CoD, with 4-year-olds) and gets himself, and dies, causing the gun to drop, somehow shoot the pilot, killing him, causing the helicopter to land about 10 feet away from Illus, Cdrom, Enzo, Branden and possibly MarioStar. What would they do in such a situation is the desired answer. Illus and Branden mention things that they would say before they would die, as they question the surviving part of this fantasy, Enzo asks Yoshimo what he would say (he mentions nothing) as Cdrom says he dropped a screw randomly as they all go on. Someone randomly laughs as they don't know who it is. They then ask one last question. MarioStar however says that Cdrom didn't answer the question as Branden says he'd eat a tuna sandwich and that's it. He tries getting an answer to that, twice, as Cdrom answers both times, with the number 24. Enzo says to end it off, as Illus tells him once again there's no one else there. Enzo then yells at Starman3 to end the video, as it promptly ends. Cast *Cdrom1019 *Enzo *MarioStar92 *Royalomg (Branden) *IllusDark8 *Yoshimo (doesn't talk, but is mentioned) *Starman3 (recording) Trivia *This is the only episode so far that has the picture of the video not made by Pinkolol16. This was due to her not being in this, or anywhere close to the events to make a picture. *Illus contradicts himself in this episode. First he says children are watching, but when Enzo is cautious about the fourth wall, Illus states there's no one else there. *The episode can be very obviously caught that the cast members knew they were being recorded, unlike the first 2 episodes of the series. This is due to the end, when Illus and Enzo tell Starman3 to quit recording, along with the various references they make in telling the audience things that are happening. Category:Skype Conversation Battles